Exactly the Same But Different
by Racheru
Summary: All those romance novels out there have the same ring to it. That ring is starting to get dull with its fictions. Time for something a bit more Real. Or maybe even less so.
1. Pepper Sanchez

I

Meigs was a school that a girl like Pepper Sanchez wasn't used to. There was a large parking lot in the back and a large entryway in the front. When entering it opened up into a wide open space that was called the Mall. Normally it was all open until lunch time where the tables were folded out and lined up through the area. Entering the school the Mall was the first thing you saw. There was a blocked off square where the school's insignia was crafted into the tile. A vicious Cougar that would glare up at you from the floor. To the left there was the Theater, large TV screens that commercialized the latest play at the front doors that entered into what seemed like a small room then opened up into extravagant rows of movie seats toward the stage. There was a hallway that past the Theater where the front doors were. Glass cases allowed the crafts of students who took art classes in that part of the school to show off. Jewelry was hung to be viewed, past that would be the vases and sculptures. Then the paintings and drawings.

At the end of the hall there were stairs that went down into the basement where the ceramic and computer classes took place. The hallway above past the viewing wall were the drawing and painting classes. It went around like a circle where you ended up back in the Mall on the opposite side where the large Gym was built. The size was two times bigger compared to Pepper's old school. To form the hall there was a large room where the Cafeteria was placed, they would play music every now and then while students ate. The knowledge they did so still baffled her.

To the right of the entryway there were the usual classrooms. Halls of lockers and doors that went into different classes. There were three sets of classroom hallways on each floor. And on the first floor there was the library that was next to the office at the front of the building.

This building was engraved into Pepper's memories. Her classes were divided as such that she knew different parts. But only those parts. Even so her old school always seemed to come to mind. Spring Hill High School was a poor, small, and cheap little place. That had been starting to get out of hand. In her sophomore year the school board had decided to make the public school have much stricter dress code based off of the gangs and disruptions at the place. Pepper had moved away before the dress code could bother her. Leaving behind friends that couldn't stand it. She was a junior now. With new friends that whined on the school's strict rules before she ranted about her old school. She would rant on how they could only wear polo's and jeans; rant about how they had to be school colors; rant about tucking in your shirt and wearing a belt; and rant and rant about not being able to hug your friends or touch them in anyway.

Pepper enjoyed Meigs High School much more then her old school. That didn't mean she loved it. The only thing that made it tolerable was the routine behind it. Routine was comfortable. Stable. The alarm clock on her bed side table would always go off at 6:00 A.M. She would always get up around three minutes after that. Dressed and ready, she would be on the couch downstairs by 6:10 A.M. And as always she would be too tired to be hungry for breakfast. At 7:00 A.M., Pepper and her brother Anthony would put on their shoes and leave the home to wait at the bus stop. They would enter the school at around 7:20 A.M.

After that the time would disappear for Pepper. The bell would dismiss her to class, to lunch, and then back home again. Every day, every week, every month, it was the same. As soon as Pepper entered those school doors she flipped into sleep mode; only paying attention enough to keep her grades in an A-B average.

Pepper's junior year was about to end. The year where she came to know herself. The year that she let her hair grow out and considered doing something with it for once. The year she decided to care about if her glasses were cute or not. The year she finally decided she wanted to wear skirts. The friends she once had at Spring Hill would be shocked.

That is how Pepper found herself in a dressing room at the downtown mall, examining the pink skirt she wore in the full body mirror. Her mother sat on the stool with her pants folded in her arms. Pepper stared at herself inquisitively. She was cute. She could admit that with a bit of fact to it. She had a nice _almost_ heart shaped face with a small nose and round hazel eyes that she just wished were a tad greener. She had full lips that turned a deep red when she ate something spicy. At the moment they were an average pink color and chapped even with the extent use of lip balm. Her bangs curved around her face with some strands blocking her right eye. She'd have to get those cut again. Her dark brown hair went a few inches past her shoulder and had a light curl to them. Nothing compared to the curls her mother had.

Pepper bit her lip, tugging at the dead skin and fiddling with one of the pink strands of hair that she had her aunt's friend dye for her. Her mother had been worried but the pink streaks were hidden enough to be casual, but not enough to be unnoticed. They were fading now and she considered re-dying them as she finally looked at the skirt she wore and the naked leg it revealed. She winced.

"Ugh…" Pepper leaned down and gripped at her knees, her bangs falling over her face and making it even more difficult to see in the mirror. She shook her head and hoped they'd conveniently fall behind her ear. Normally, they didn't.

"What?"

"Can't you see that?!" she asked her mother as she moved her hands and pinched the fat that seemed to be gathering and bulging at her knee caps. Her mother didn't answer, but it was answer enough. "I can't wear a skirt!"

"Well, you just have to get back into shape…I keep telling you that if you just exercised, and since your young, and—" Pepper had stopped listening at that point. She had heard the speech many, many times. Mom was right. But she couldn't take away her delicious food! Besides, she wasn't fat…she was _average_. She was very far from being _that_ fat.

"I am exercising!" she declared with a huff, standing up straight and not daring to look back at her gross legs. "I bought those skates just for the purpose!" Her mother smiled, proud at her daughter for at least doing that. Pepper had randomly decided she wanted to roller blade again. She had never owned skates before. They had only gone to the roller ring for that. But since she had a bank account, and money to burn, she had decided to go for it. Couldn't hurt to spend $126 on skates, could it? So far Pepper had taken time out of her day to go outside and skate around for at least thirty minutes. She sighed, turning to stare at her mother.

Sophia was an amazing person. Rachel admired her mother more then anyone in the whole wide world. There were stories that her mom had told her that made her so confused. She couldn't understand how her mom could be so strong. But somehow she had kept herself standing with the help and love of God by her side. Pepper wanted that. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to be smart in everything. Have all the right decisions. Make no mistakes; or at least no big ones.

Sophia wasn't the only thing that formed her into the teenager she was now. People were right when saying that media had a huge influence on their children. She was no exception. But how it influenced her was different then what the average parent was complaining about. Pepper watched the movies where the Girl would cry and sob and whine about the love of her life and the thought that would run through her head would be: 'I won't be like her'. She'd watch the Girl on TV have sex with her boyfriend because he complained that she wasn't showing him that she loved him; 'I won't ever be like her'. She watched the Girl try alcohol because her friends told her that it was cool and everyone was doing it; 'I won't ever, ever be like _her_'.

It was this type of thinking why Pepper had yet to have a boyfriend. She had never made out with a boy. Or know a boy that had feelings for her. She was the strange girl between her mixes of friends. A strange girl that didn't curse and had morals about sex and wasn't on her fifth boyfriend. A strange, strange girl. It wasn't like her friends were normal compared to the rest of the high school population. Her friends were the ones that wore gloves and knee high socks and dyed their hair and wore punk clothes. But unlike her old school people weren't really teased. She had never known a true bully to be at Meigs. Maybe it was just her that never saw one before. Pepper had a way to avoid attention that turned to bullying.

Pepper and her mother had left the store, leaving the cute skirts behind as they walked around the mall. "This is what it's like in the hallways except ten times worse!" she declared, gesturing toward the large amounts of people that slowed them down and blocked their way. It was one of the huge things that irritated her at school. They were passing a store that had flashy dresses and gowns in the front that made Pepper pause. "Oh, Mom look, prom dresses!" she grabbed Sophia's hand and dragged her into the store.

"I thought you weren't going to prom."

Pepper nodded. "Doesn't mean I can't look," she eyed the dresses with awe as she felt the fabric they were made out of; some were nice and smooth underneath her fingers while others were stiff to keep its shape, "and it still would have been nice to wear something like this…just way too expensive." she breathed out a sigh as she eyed a long flowing green gown. Nice and vibrant and _young_. Too many of the dresses were low cut and boring black and white. She enjoyed the different colors.

"Wouldn't this dress look fabulous on me?"

Pepper paused and glanced a few dresses away toward a woman not too older then her holding a pink dress against her body. Her heart sank at the sight of her. Beautiful flowing black hair and a nice curved body with gentle and manicured hands. And that dress looked amazing. What's more, that girl was someone she knew at school. Emily. They had the same English class and Emily was very popular and had many friends. "I can't wait for the prom!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Looks great. Can we go now?" The man beside Emily persisted, grabbing the tag and glancing at the price. Pepper paled, running and hiding behind her mother who was looking through some other more simple dresses.

"I know those two." She whispered to her mother, moving this way and that as they did so she stayed hidden.

"From school?"

"Yes! Emily and Keith…"

"You mean the Keith that you—"

"Shhh!! Mom!" she hissed ducking down as the couple passed her mother. Pepper straightened again, staring at Keith as he passed by. She blushed as she watched the man. He had shining bright blue eyes that had drawn her attention the first day she started ceramics class. A simple shaved hair cut with his country accent and his rugged good looks and simple clothing. He looked so tough, so manly. She could have just dropped down and died right there seeing him somewhere out of school.

After seeing the two, Pepper had rushed her mother the rest of the time at the mall. Only in the car did she let herself relax.

"You're right, he is cute." Her mother grinned at her as she backed out of the parking lot.

"Gosh darn adorable…" Pepper sighed, going through her purse and taking out her Zune and ear phones. She'd drown herself in music until they'd get home. Lose herself in melodies of all different genres and disappear into a world where people sang like the Disney movies she watched as a child.


	2. Keith Phillips

II

There was no way that Keith Phillips couldn't have noticed such a loud and exuberant girl. Ceramics was usually such a quiet class. Everyone busy was getting their hands dirty with clay as they molded out shapes and figures. It didn't matter that he was normally quiet anyway. Pepper was a quick girl who got her assignments done and then spent her time prancing about this way and that, talking and bugging her friends out of boredom.

The water was cold as he dipped his hands into the bucket, bringing it back to grip onto the mound of clay on the wheel before he pressed on the pedal. The excess water flew everywhere as he pressed against the clay that spun quickly and centered itself against his forceful nudges. She was there. Staring at him.

Pepper wasn't very discrete. She was very open. Willingly revealing to everyone who she was and what she wanted. He liked that. It was hard enough to understand women when they were hiding things. There she was, explicitly revealing to him that she had an interest. At least for a while before he felt the absence of her stare and it went elsewhere. He paused, glancing up to see she was smiling at Nikolaj that passed by her. The blonde haired exchange student didn't even notice her with his head phones pulsing loud music into his ear and his hands pounding away to mold a fresh batch of clay.

"Ain't he just such nice eye candy?" Pepper nudged the girl that stood beside her wearing a bright orange jacket. Liz…was her name…that's right. Liz rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You're ridiculous Pepper."

"Wha? It's that accent! A girl gotta' love the accent." Keith frowned, losing concentration as he pressed too hard and the clay fell in on itself, leaving a hole on the side. He really didn't understand women. He had an accent, didn't he? Yes, a country accent if he believed what those other girls had said to him all those times. Sometimes he could hear it in Pepper's voice too; she wasn't normally from Kansas if he remembered correctly. Texas? Tennessee? It wasn't his business to know.

The thoughts were pushed out of his mind as he went back to work. He re-centered the clay before using his thumbs to form the hole. The class had a 5-inch cylinder due Friday. He had to get it done. He would have come to the class during seminar but instead they had an assembly. The prom assembly. Emily had been elected for prom queen and he had to watch from the sidelines as Matt Brooks walked with her on the gym floor for everyone to know who they could vote for. The two could end up being king and queen together. But in the end it would be him that Emily would dance with.

After all, Keith paid for the dress. Slowly his eyes moved over the class room, not finding Pepper even though her voice was loud in his ears. Her voice was just a huge echo in this god forsaken place. He didn't pay attention to the words, it was all nonsense. He could make out barely little.

"Not going to Prom…for my birthday…Nook…sleepover…almost over…"

Even Emily didn't talk that much. He leaned over his clay, pinching the edge as he slowly pulled it up, the wall forming as he did so. Pepper was adorable. She wasn't skinny like Emily; she had a little bit of meat on her. She wore no makeup and was all natural; she brought and wore the same jacket to school every day. She seemed fun and relaxed; someone he could actually hang out with.

For a moment, Keith had considered asking Pepper to the prom with him. They barely spoke two words to each other when the girl had moved here. Besides that, he had heard her talk on and on about not going to the prom. Each time it was a different excuse, and the more that she ogled over Nikolaj, the more confused he got if she was truly interested or not. And of course, Emily was…

"Keith, the bell is going to ring soon you have ten minutes to clean up!" Mrs. Lockhart declared, running this way and that as she helped students and herded the other ones trying to get out of working. He sighed, grabbing a ruler and checking the height of the cup he had made. Four inches. Another failure. Instead of saving it he quickly squashed it back together and took it off the wheel, throwing it into a bag before working to wipe off the access and get rid of the water that had practically covered everything. The bell had already ringed. He was stuck staying behind to finish cleaning as he glanced toward the door, Pepper singing some strange Japanese song as she hastily put on her jacket and hoisted her backpack over her shoulder. She left with Liz.

As Keith left ceramics class, Emily was the one there waiting for him. He wiped water onto his jeans, now in a bad mood after having to clean so much. "Alright, let's go." He stated, starting to walk past her. A smile creeped across her face as she moved closer to him, her hands moving over his chest and moving around his sides. He scowled, pushing her hands away.

"Not now, woman!" He snapped, looking away from her.

"Awe, but you haven't been given me any attention at all lately!" Emily whined and whined…and whined. Keith sighed, ignoring her as she huffed and went the opposite direction. Emily's bitching was annoying as all hell. He took the long way out of the basement floor before going to his locker and getting his things.

The ride to Mark's house was quick and easy. It was just a little down the road of the school where the houses started to distance themselves and the more urban homes started to be revealed. Keith parked his truck in the driveway where two other hand-me-down cars were parked. The house itself was a simple one story trailer-esque looking building. They were known as the country bunch at school. They didn't even realize how many of these 'country bunch' controlled the place.

Keith exited the truck, placing his hands into his pants' pocket as he walked around the house into the backyard where the fence door had been left open. Mark standing on the picnic table and shouting out nonsense was no surprise. Will and Walker were busy starting up the grill and grabbing whatever was in Mark's fridge to start cooking.

"Ah, Keith is here!!" Mark cried out, jumping off the table and running toward him. "I was just telling them how I had jumped over that table before you guys had all got here." He ran back to the table about to try his death defying trick before forcing him to stop when no one was paying attention to him. "Watch darn it!! I can do it!"

Everyone turned away where they had gathered around the grill, the sizzling sound of cooking meat distracted them. Nodding with satisfaction as their eyes set on him, Mark ran until his back faced the fence, took in a deep breath and ran as fast as he could forward before making a huge leap as he came closer to the table.

Mark's knees hit the edge of the wooden table before he fell over on top of it. His pain was met with fits of laughter. As Will doubled over, leaning against the grill for support and they seemed to laugh forever but got a hold of themselves when the meat was done cooking. They ate with a gusto that would astound so many people. It did astound Mark's mother who ranted about eating all the planned dinners for the week.

Their stomachs full and almost bloated the huddled around in Mark's living room playing random video games on his PS3. Keith and Walker sat on the couch while Will and Mark raced each other on the screen.

"Walker, you have…that animal science class with Pepper, don't you?" Keith asked suddenly, staring at the screen to try and hide his interest.

"Pepper? That know-it-all bitch?" Walked stretched out his legs, narrowing his eyes as he yelled at an order to Will to speed up. "Yeah, I can't stand her! Always so quiet but then she opens her mouth and it always has to be about something or other." He grumbled, leaning forward to smack Will upside the head. "I told ya' to speed up!!"

"God, shut up already, ass hole!"

And just like that the home made wrestling match began. Keith sighed, watching the guys roll around the floor punching and pinning each other. If the three weren't already on the wrestling team he'd see this as much gayer. He wouldn't allow himself to be involved. Instead her stared at the wrecked cars, abandoned on the screen and considered Pepper in Walker's class. Seemed like the complete opposite of the girl he knew in ceramics. Was there something he was missing?


	3. Business

III

The book was evil. Incredibly evil. Somehow it used its incredible powers to glue itself to her hands. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get herself to concentrate in class. And the lesson was important too!

Kumiko-sensei was absent and that left Akemi-sensei to control the loud and almost dangerous students in the Japanese class. She was teaching the class the Japanese words for transportation. Sad that Pepper had no will power of her own to stop reading the book. What made it even more evil was that it wasn't a very good book either. They had a very cliché' character that dressed up in baggy clothes and stayed away from the clique. And then suddenly accepted into it, not even questioning such a change or the strange attraction she had with the 'hottest boy in school'. So dumb! All this fashion and modeling!

Pepper forced the book aside as the usual Japanese worksheet for the day's lesson was passed out. She fiddled with her pencil, the question asked in Japanese made her pause. She was slow when it came to reading hiragana.

"Watashiwa…something car. Eh…de. Uchi…de ikimasu?" Pepper was able to finish the worksheet with the help of Maggie that sat beside her. Once upon a time she had loved to learn Japanese. After a while though, she had stopped having the urge to learn anything. Including something she had once enjoyed. She was losing her patience with school. A rather depressing under achiever.

The only class Pepper could work hard in was ceramics. And lunch, she couldn't forget lunch. The best part about Algebra 2 was lunch. The bell rang and she rushed out of the class room, meeting up with Renee and they walked together to the pizza line in the Mall. Then she spent the little amount of time during lunch with Renee, Liz, and Taylor.

Renee and Taylor were going on about random things and adding jokes in here and there. They were funny, but once they got in that mood she couldn't dare to join in or else be embarrassed at her horrible jokes. So Pepper only listened as they sat on the floor, their backs against the theater doors and paper plates in their lap where they had their pizza.

The pizza was good today, nice and warm and Pepper enjoyed it greatly. Her eyes moved toward the drinking fountain, considering a drink as she swallowed and then choked on the bite of pizza in her mouth. She clasped her hands over her mouth, trying to be quieter with her coughs as she stared at the two hovering around the water fountain.

Emily and…and Matt! They were holding hands, and he was leaning forward, his nose pressed against the curve of her neck oh so intimately. Pepper's coughing had gotten the attention of the three sitting beside her.

"What? What is it?" Renee asked, looking toward where Pepper was staring. "Oh, those two…"

"Did she and Keith break up?" Pepper asked, whispering all of a sudden as if the new couple would become aware of her. Taylor snorted, placing a chip into his mouth.

"Nope. Everyone knows about them but no one seems to have the nerve to go and tell Keith about it." He shrugged, grabbing his math book and opening it in his lap. Pepper frowned, staring at the book as her brows narrowed.

"I'm going to tell him."

"Don't do that, Pepper." Liz added in, "It's not your business, its best not to get involved."

They couldn't talk her out of it now.

The thoughts were starting to jumble in her head since then as she sat in Algebra class, waiting for the bell to ring. She had spent the class trying to think of the best ways to tell Keith what she saw. Tried to imagine how he would react. Would he hate her for it? Would he get mad? Would he not believe her? Her heart was pounding and almost dropped into her stomach as the bell rang in her ears. Pepper quickly grabbed her things and rushed through the hallway, down the stairs and into the basement before forcefully pushing the ceramic room's door open.

Pepper's eyes quickly fell on Keith who was at his group's table; taking out his project and unwrapping it from the plastic sheet the clay was contained in. She put down her things and took in a deep breath to somehow gather the courage in her. This would be the first time she personally talked to him that didn't involve partner assignments in class.

"Ah…Keith…" Pepper began, her face heating up as Keith turned in his chair to look up at her. Oh those beautiful blue eyes.

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to you…privately…its important!" she blurted out, taking a few steps away from him before stopping. He got the hint and stood up from his seat before following her. Pepper rushed to the back of the ceramics room before opening the storage room door, grabbing him and forcing him in with her. The room was small; boxes were lined against the wall filled with freshly bought clay and equipment for the classes.

"Uh…what is this about?" Keith rubbed the back of his head, looking around awkwardly. She bet he didn't want his friends to see her with him. Pepper smiled nervously, fidgeting from one foot to the other.

"Well…you see….I-I saw…Matt and Emily together and…"

"Ah, you heard that she decided to go to the dance with him, huh?" Keith interrupted, "She thought it would be easier win," he laughed, "she's pretty confident." Pepper scowled, her distaste for Emily growing. That girl was ditching her date for her fling? And he was so trustful. Just so sad.

"No! I saw the two all over each other. She's cheating on you!" The look that came over him struck her heart. He just stared at her, wide eyed and silent. She waited, wanting to reach out to him. Pepper didn't get the chance as he regained himself and a cold smile made its way onto his face. The look forced a shiver down her spine as his eyes turned toward her. They had turned darker; a beautiful blue of the sky with the weight of clouds ready to explode its storm on the earth.

"She was always…_always_ so confident…" He laughed. A dark, cruel laugh at the joke that was played on him. He was the joke. Pepper didn't laugh. He was taking it hard, and she wanted to be there for him. She stepped forward and took his hand in hers, but she didn't dare look into his eyes. Keith tensed under her touch, she could feel it; she wouldn't move away though.

"…Go to the prom with me."

"Eh?!" Pepper's eyes snapped up and regretted it instantly. Those dark blue eyes were intense and flashing with a sudden determination that seemed to come out of nowhere. She stuttered, finally stepping away as the heat that rushed through her face made her feel dizzy. "I…I'm not going to the prom with you so you can get revenge on Emily!" She glared at him, standing stiffly and frowning when he didn't waver. "Besides, I don't have—"

"Don't worry about the details. I'll take care of everything. We have until Friday to get you ready—"

"But—!"

"What? Is it the price? Do you think that 'cause I dress like this I don't have money?"

"Well, n-no—"

"Then what's the problem?"

Pepper hesitated, trying to find another excuse she could use but none would come fast enough as he took her silence as an answer and he was suddenly smiling. She melted, her knees becoming weak but she kept herself standing.

"Good. Right after school meet me in front of the green house." Keith exited the storage room.

"Oh no! I'd have to call my mother and plan it for the next day." Pepper followed behind him. He kept walking, glancing back toward her.

"You can call while I drive you to the mall." Keith wouldn't hear anymore after that and Pepper huffed, fuming as she went to her table and worked on her spirit rattler. This wasn't going the way she planned. But…

Going to the prom with Keith Phillips…? She wouldn't trade it for anything. She just wished she wasn't being used…


	4. Dress

IV

Keith studied Pepper from the corner of his eye as he drove the car out of the school parking lot. She was on the phone with her mother and he tried to listen in. From what he could get out of it, she seemed all too willing to let Pepper go. If things worked out as he hoped, he would have to thank Mrs. Sanchez later. They drove in silence, Pepper only speaking enough for the radio to be turned on and to a channel they could both agree on. Sort of agree on. It was a Christian channel with some songs he liked and some he tolerated. She liked it all. The music was a drastic change from what Emily would have him listen to in the truck. The music was a big help for the both of them since without it, they would be stuck in awkward silence. Pepper stared out the window, flipping her phone open and closed constantly. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Keith's grip on the wheel tightened as his jaw clenched closed and he went through his brain for a subject. Something. Anything.

"I've only gone to two school dances before…" Pepper muttered, keeping her eyes on the moving landscape past the window. Keith let out the breath he had been holding in with such intense thinking. He gave her a quick glance again before staring at the road.

"Must have been fun then." He began, but she cut him off with a firm shake of her head and the quiet retort that came with it.

"No…" Once again things became silent even with 'My Father's House' playing through the speakers. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel.

"What happened with those dances? Couldn't have been that bad—"

"They were both _horribly_ bad." Pepper finally turned her eyes away from the window and adjusted herself to sit up straight in the seat. "The first one I got up the nerve to join a dancing contest. You know those types where you get on the stage and they find out the winner by the loudest cheers from the crowd." Keith only nodded, rather worried where this was going. "Yeah, well, at the end I did my stupid little dance and when it came down to me, no one cheered. Silence. Complete and utter _silence_." She bent over, laying her head against her knees.

"It couldn't have been that bad, you had your date to comfort you right?"

"I went with my friend Brittany."

"Oh…well…what about the other dance? What happened there?" Pepper straightened herself up again, as if to cling to the little dignity and pride she had after the embarrassing story. He hoped it didn't get worse.

"I went because of a letter I got from some secret admirer asking me to the dance. The guy never showed up. And my friends that I had hoped would keep me company ran off with their own dates and left me behind."

"Damn…" The comment slipped out before Keith could control himself. He winced; afraid he had just insulted her. He risked a look at Pepper and she stared at him. He was met with a small smile and a light laugh. Sudden warmth filled him as he heard that laugh, and he felt himself finally relax completely. "I promise you, this dance will be different." Keith was sure of that. She didn't seem as comforted as he hoped.

"Uh huh…you're using me to get revenge for your cheating girlfriend. Yeah, much, much different."

"I _promise_." Keith insisted, putting all his heart out in those words and she seemed to falter. "We'll even go to dinner afterwards, how about that?"

"We have to go before…doesn't the prom end at midnight?"

"You want to stay all the way until midnight?"

"Of course not, my feet would be killing me. Wait, am I going to be wearing heels?"

"You're not wearing sneakers with a dress are you?" Keith laughed and Pepper couldn't help but smile.

"No, but—just know that you'll be having a very horrible walker as a date." Keith nodded. "And I can't dance either. Definitely not dancing."

"Oh no, you're dancing." Pepper frowned, pouting as she looked at him with narrowed eyes. She didn't say anything more so he assumed he had won the argument.

"I want to go to Red Lobster."

The mall was packed as it always was. Keith had considered going someplace more known for dresses but with the time limit they had, he decided it would be easier on the both of them to just do it this way. Going from one store to the other and having a variety without going to different buildings in different areas seemed the best choice. Pepper walked beside him but for some reason kept her distance. Keith didn't think it was one of her best ideas; they kept getting separated and blocked off from each other. Finally it was too much for him as he grabbed her hand and forced her to walk with him, leaving no room for someone to get between them. Pepper was suddenly very tense and very fidgety. He couldn't tell if it was because she didn't like him touching her, or she liked it too much. Keith wouldn't dare make any assumptions when it came to that.

The first store they went to had very good results. They had casual wear in one area, and on the back wall they had shoes of all kinds. In the front were the dresses they came for. Pepper eyed it all excitedly and he watched her expressions as she moved from a cream colored skinny dress to an extra large flashy red one. She seemed embarrassed to be staring at it. That dress was huge. He and Pepper could both fit in that thing. Keith wouldn't dare try. They didn't find anything in a size that would fit Pepper, so they left and checked a few more stores. Keith turned his attention away from the dresses in the fourth store and back to Pepper as she awed over them. She tended to touch the ones she particularly liked. He watched her move to a particularly smooth flowing dress; she stared at it for a while before checking the price. It seemed as though all her enthusiasm deflated when she saw it.

"This is too expensive, Keith." Pepper said worriedly, looking up at him and holding onto the hem of the dress that he could tell she chose out of them all. He shrugged, taking the dress off the rack and handing it to her.

"Go try it on, and then we'll see if it is too expensive." Pepper frowned, but took the dress from him, going into the dressing room. He waited patiently, going through the money he was losing by doing this. Hopefully the reward would be greater then the loss. Keith was too concentrated in his thoughts he didn't notice the door open and Pepper walked up to him nervously. He blinked, staring at her and smiled.

The reward was much, much greater.

Pepper looked amazing. Her eyes looked greener with the jade colored dress she wore. It flowed and hugged her body, defining the nice curve of her hips and ass as she turned for him. The dress ducked down, showing her bare back, but a few intricate strings that were looped from one side to the other made it seem less revealing. As she turned to face him again his eyes moved up to her breasts that were pushed up with the fabric presenting a nice cleavage.

Pepper was talking to him. Keith blinked, forcing himself to look away and toward her unhappy face. Darn, he was caught.

"You don't like it, do you?" she asked, looking down at herself while tugging at the dress to cover her breasts more. "You keep staring but you don't say anything, it looks horrible, doesn't it? It's too tight, showing how fat I am, and—"

"Oh hush, it looks fine,"—Amazing—"Now hurry up and take it off so I can buy it." He rushed her back into the dressing room when she continued to hesitate. Soon the dress was in his hands and he took it to the cashier. Keith didn't dare look at the price. He could already tell it must be expensive by the way she kept touching his arm with each step taken to pay for the dress. Even so, the dress was bought. There was no way he couldn't buy it after seeing it on her. With the dress paid for Pepper started to feel a little less worried about it and allowed him to take her hand as they walked.

"What about shoes?" Keith asked, gesturing toward a small shoe store that was close to the food court. She frowned, biting her lip before tugging on his hand and making him move forward with her.

"The dress is long enough; I guess I can wear sneakers after all. And…I'm sure that my Mom has something I can use if the sneakers don't work." She smiled, trying to persuade him from spending money. He smirked; amazed that she was completely fine with him paying for the food they would have at Red Lobster. She barely argued when he had added that in.

"You're sure?"

"Yes." A pause, "No—wait, yes." Keith waited for her to add in anything else but she only nodded having her mind made up. Did she have to be so contradicting?

"Well, alright then. How about some food while we're here?" He asked, pointing toward the food court. Keith had her with him until Prom was over; he was going to take advantage of the time they had.


	5. High Heels

V

Pepper was starting to get physically sick. The butterflies fluttering in her insides wouldn't go away and seemed to be turning into starving locusts eating at her stomach. Every few seconds she was glancing at the clock, wondering when the time it would be to put on her dress. She still had an hour…that was enough time, right? She should get ready right? Pepper whined, spinning in the purple office chair in her room as she placed a towel on her wet hair. She had already gotten bathing off her list. Had to do some sort of hair style, makeup, and put on the dress.

"Mom!!!" She screamed, throwing the towel on the floor as she ran out of her room and ran into Sophia who was doing the laundry in the hallway. She was starting to panic and she clung to her mother as she did with her sanity. "I don't think I can do this! It's going to be horrible!!"

"Pepper, stop that! It's going to be fine!" Sophia huffed, patting the girls head as she stared longingly at the laundry she needed to get back to doing. "Let's get you ready, how about that?"

"I'll be waiting around like that!"

"At least you'll look good." Pepper smiled lightly, taking in a deep breathe as her mother lead her back to her room. She put on the dress and stared at herself in the mirror. She played with the sinuous fabric, twirling as the dress picked up with the wind, flowing around her. "Now let's do your hair and makeup." Sophia said enthusiastically as she grabbed Pepper's box of makeup and a bag of hair clips and spray.

The next half hour was spent arguing about what hair style before Sophia gathered her hair, still a bit damp and twirled it up and pinned it down to the side of her head. Pepper's bangs fell over her eyes and her mother complained of clipping them back but she wouldn't hear of it. They had left a bit of hair free on each side, using the ironer to curl them a tad before spraying them in place. Satisfied, Sophia took her head band that sparkled with foe diamonds added in through the entire band. The head band was clipped onto the top of her head. Next was the makeup; Pepper choosing a tan colored base with light green highlights for eye shadow. Her mother helped her put on the eyeliner then she did the rest herself, not forgetting the mascara before choosing a deep shade of pink lipstick. She couldn't help but take a sniff, it smelled deliciously of raspberries. Pepper was happy to have stolen it from her mother.

By the time they were done prepping, Pepper had fifteen minutes left to wait. Her mother went downstairs, choosing a pair of white heeled shoes for her to wear. Apparently sneakers and boots were unacceptable. Who knew? Pepper considered what to do when he got there. She should stay upstairs and then come down when he waited for her in the living room. That was what happened in the movies right? Always coming down stairs. She took in deep breaths, staring at herself in the closet door mirrors. Pepper waited and waited; checking the clock on her phone.

"Pepper! Keith is here!" Sophia suddenly called. Pepper's heart pounded wildly, standing up and adjusting herself just a tad before leaving the room. She walked slowly, making sure not to trip with the heels and the long dress. He was there in the living room, standing in a casual suit. The jacket defined his broad shoulder and he looked very nice. She blushed, staring at him as she came down the stairs and he moved to meet her at the last step, taking her hand. Her blush darkened; her heart pounding in her ears as her mother rushed to get a camera and took a few pictures. Keith helped her walk outside and to his car since she was wobbly with heels on. The light from inside her house fades as the front door was closed. She hesitated, her feet weighed down with fear of what was ahead. The unknown! Pepper feared that a lot.

"You look beautiful." Keith whispered in her ear, his hands reassuringly placed on her shoulders. He was so close. His touch and voice lifted her spirits, warming her insides and her heart almost stopped beating all together. She was giggling like a little school girl now, overwhelmed by the sudden feelings as she got into the truck, being careful with her dress and shoes before he closed the door behind her. Normally the ride would be very quiet, but Pepper found herself very nervous. When she was nervous, she talked. A lot.

The ride was filled with her random nonsense. Talking about how long it took her to get ready, what kind of music she hoped would be playing, if they would be taking prom pictures or not. More importantly, what to do if Emily confronted them.

"Nothing." Was his all so wise answer.

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?" Pepper asked, trying her hardest not to hassle with her makeup. "I mean, this is all to get back at Emily, right? So of course you'll want to go chat with her or something, right?"

"No." Pepper sighed, pouting as she glared at him. His answers were too short for her liking.

"Could you maybe elaborate?" She urged, leaning toward him and nudging his arm. A playful smirk appeared on his face as he nudged her back, the steering wheel moving in the direction, making the truck jerk to the side. "Oh my god, don't do that!" she yelled, gripping onto the arm rest of the truck door. He laughed in response as the car came to a slow stop, parking in front of a large building. Pepper leaned forward, taking in all the flashy gowns and couples walking into the building. Even out here the music was roaring. Pepper nervously exited the car as Keith locked the doors. She adjusted the dress as he went around to meet her, putting his arm over hers and leading her inside.

The music and chatter was strident. Flashing lights seemed to thump with the music as the rest of the dance floor was dim. Such a strange mix of light and dark it made her eyes sting until she slowly got used to it. Keith was already dragging her to the dance floor and she resisted as much as she could. The music was so tempting, the heat of his hands against her waist and the way his feet moved around hers. She stumbled all the way but was enjoying every moment of it. Oh, it was amazing. The adrenaline that pumped through her as she twirled and swayed with his strong arms keeping her from tumbling over in her heels; the way his body would press against her as the wave of the crowd forced them closer and then away again. Exhilarating. She was panting and out of breath but she wouldn't end this moment just for that. She would never be the one to end it.

Until Pepper's feet began to ache. Darn those heels. She was forced to give in and had Keith lead her away from the dance floor and to a small round table where they sat down. She was still grinning as she took off her heels, rubbing her feet together as her hair fell in front of her face. Some of it had gotten lose in the fray but she didn't care. The way that Keith kept staring at her. Even as a few girls started to change their style of dancing; shaking their assets about right beside them he hadn't even given them a glance. That either meant that he was gay, or he thought that she was _that_ beautiful. No one ever thought she was _that_ beautiful. None that she had noticed. He was still staring at her, his eyes narrowed and those blue eyes sparkling as he kicked her shoes away from her just trying to make things difficult. Until that look of his went away she didn't care what she looked appeared like. There must be something great he was seeing in her.

"Oh, so close." He called, kicking her shoes to the side as she reached for them.

"Come on, give those back, I want to dance again!"

"You said your feet hurt." Keith replied, kicking them again. She tried to look stern but her fit of giggles made it impossible.

"Yes, yes, but I can take it! I love this song!"

"Go shoeless." He reached down, plucking her shoes up off the floor before she could get her hands on them.

"No way! The floor is probably gross and people would step on them!" He nodded in a strange understanding as he placed the shoes on the table. She started to get nervous, hoping they didn't smell. The weird things she worried about! He only smiled at her, shaking his head as he glanced back toward the dance floor and the D.J. controlling the laptop that probably contained all the tracks.

Pepper was the first to notice Emily looking their way. Once Emily's eyes set on them she was determined to ruin any sort of fun Pepper was having. Pepper was sure of it. She didn't warn Keith as the girl came up to them, her arms crossed and a seductive smile on her rosy red lips. Pepper looked her over, the dress was black, and seemed rather inappropriate with how short the dress was, stopping above her knee. Her shoes were black with flashy sparkles and a very high heel. 'Porn star shoes' Pepper's mother would call them.

"Keith, what are you doing here? I thought you'd stay home."

"And waste the money on this suit? Hell no." Keith smiled languidly as he glanced at Pepper who frowned back at him. She expected him to confront Emily, or do something. He acted like he didn't get the news that she was a cheat. What was this about?

"And…you are with Sanchez?" Emily asked, seeming to look at Pepper for the first time. She frowned more, not liking to be under Emily's scrutinizing gaze.

"Pepper is a rather good dancer." Keith replied with a not, a smirk appearing on his face when Pepper blushed.

"You know…if you had really wanted to go to the dance so badly I would have gotten you Sarah to go with instead of…_Sanchez_."

"Nah." Keith handed Pepper back her shoes and she quickly put them on before he took her hand to help her stand. "Well, I'll see you later Emily."

"W-Wait a minute, Keith." Emily panicked, reaching out and grabbing his arm. "Can we talk? Privately?" She dragged him away before he could respond and Pepper watched nervously from a distance. She couldn't hear what they were saying at all.

"Hi Pepper."

"Hi Matt…" She responded to the sudden appearance of the blonde boy standing beside her. She glanced at him, then back at the quietly talking couple. Matt stared at them too.

"This doesn't seem good."

"I hope it is bad."


	6. Cheater

VI

The pure happiness of prom was a fickle thing. The littlest moment could ruin it. A shoulder strap breaking off; a date choosing at the last second to not go—Drama, drama, drama. Keith was normally not involved with such things. He should have known that getting involved with Emily would be the same as locking himself in the drama house. The house, at that moment, was very still and quiet.

The two stared at each other silently. And Keith waited for the storm to come as Emily pushed her hair behind her ears. It was coming. Slowly. He dared not give a glance toward Pepper; he did not want to do anything to provoke things to speed along.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to the dance with Sanchez?" she asked, her eyes narrowed and her thin eyebrows furrowing down. She looked more bratty then threatening.

"I didn't think I had to tell you everything, my Lady. I shall make sure to do that next time." The sarcasm in Keith's voice made her face flush in anger, and her arms were stiff at her side. He wouldn't be surprised if she stomped her foot too.

"Don't act like such an ass! I saw the way you were staring at her. You and that…that _Sanchez_ have been doing things behind my back, haven't you! I wouldn't be surprised if you've slept with her. That slut would probably do anything with anybody!"

"Emily!" Keith snapped out in warning as he stepped forward. She hesitated, taking a step away but tried to keep control by lifting her chin indignantly. "Watch what you say girl, you know nothing."

"I know enough. Admit it! You're cheating on me!"

"Fine! I am cheating on you!"

"You…" Emily fumbled with her words, not expecting such an easy confession from him. She seemed hurt for a moment before the anger rushed back into her. "Send her away! Promise me you won't speak to her again and I might forgive you."

"No."

"No!" Keith didn't repeat himself. Emily stared him down, waiting for him to take back his response. He didn't seem to have anything else to say on the matter and she just couldn't understand it. "T-then…we're through! I'll find another boyfriend; don't think that it's not easy for me." His reply was a shrug. Keith didn't give a shit anymore. And the more he thought about it, he never truly cared at all of Emily. Their relationship had been nothing but façade, something assumed to be needed in a teenage life. There was something so much better he could go for, and to think that better thing was only a few feet off for him to go and grab as his own. As Emily turned and stormed off in outraged fits, Keith turned toward this better thing.

To find it missing.

Keith frowned, looking this way and that for Pepper. How could she just vanish on him like that? He groaned in annoyance, walking to where he knew her last to be before standing there and scanning the area. No Pepper. His eyes settled on Matt chatting with a few friends and he recalled seeing him standing by Pepper. Damn his luck to have to go and talk to the guy Emily was involved with. Either way he quickly went forward without debating.

"Matt, where did Pepper go?"

"Hm?" Matt turned toward him, a large smile on his face before frowning in thought. "Oh, Pepper, she thought you two would take a while so she went to talk to James and Kirsten." He paused, frowning as he stared at Keith. "So…is everything okay…?" Keith smirked, reaching out to pat the other guy's shoulder before squeezing tightly, enjoying the wince that came across his face.

"She's all yours."

The crowd had been a good help to Keith as an excuse to keep Pepper close. Now it was nothing but a hassle trying to push and dodge people as he moved from one side of the dance floor to the other. He couldn't find any trace of James, Kirsten, or Pepper. Keith asked everyone he thought would know Pepper. He got lucky when he found Will who informed him that he saw Pepper go outside into the parking lot. He found her there, sitting in the back of his truck quietly.

"Pepper…?" Keith asked slowly, moving around the car to get a better look at her. She didn't look at him; instead her eyes were upward at the night sky as she rubbed at her bare feet, the white heels placed neatly to the side. He placed his foot on the wheel of the truck before hoisting himself up and over into the back with her. Keith moved to sit down beside her, staring in the same direction as her to try and figure out what she was doing.

"In Texas, I'd use to go outside and lie down in the middle of the street to look at the stars," Pepper breathed out, pulling her legs to her chest to rest her chin on her knees. Keith could only stare at her, dumbfounded at the statement. That was one of the dangerous and stupidest things he's heard her done so far! She didn't seem to react to his staring as she continued. "It would be a perfect cool temperature too, and I'd just lay there…night sky pitch black but the stars, oh the stars. So many of them."

"Do you like our Kansas stars?"

"Nah." They both laughed, but quickly sobered as Pepper frowned. "So…Did you and Emily work it out?"

"She broke up with me." Keith stated simply, very proud of the fact.

"Why did she break up with you? Surely she couldn't be that upset that you—"

"Because I cheated on her."

"That is the most ridiculous and hypocritical thing I've ever heard!" Pepper exclaimed, glaring at him but he knew who she really wanted to show her anger to. "That is just stupid; you and me haven't done anything—"

"Yet."

"Eh?" Keith moved instinctually, leaning forward to close the distance between them as a questioning sound escaped her parted lips and was stopped back with his own. The kiss was simple, sweet, but the jolt he got from it was extreme. Slowly, he moved away, smiling to see her shocked face. Her eyes were wide, her face was a deep red and her lips still parted. He just wanted to kiss her all over again. Pepper stumbled with her words for a moment, her mouth moving but nothing coming out as she tried to regain her composure. "…Eh?" Keith laughed, smiling softly as he adjusted himself to sit normally again before moving an arm over her shoulder and pulling her close. She was stiff for a while; frozen until she finally started to relax.

"I guess this means something important…?" Pepper asked after the silence that had consumed them. He was fine with that silence with her against him, but he guessed she wasn't.

"I think so. I'm single now, so what do you think of going out on a date?"

"You did say we were going to Red Lobster, right?"

Ah! Shocking! People read this story! If people read this story then I must have some explaining to do. I've had the huge urge to read romance stories. There are many, many things wrong with the romance stories I find.

Usually the two have sex ever before they realize they're in love with each other. Which happens usually 10-20 pages of the 100-200 page book.

When they do kinda have feelings for each other and have sex, 20-30 pages are used in their confusion on figuring out what kind of relationship they have now. UH DUH! That's why you actually create a relationship before you have sex.

Unrealistic characters and love. Love that seems to come completely out of the blue. Crushes, yes, they are more sudden, but this HUGE amounts of love where you can't live without them, blah blah blah.

So, in the annoyance and impatient I've felt toward these types of books, I decided to make my own story. A better high school version. You know what happens in high school versions:

'The main character is a girl that gets bullied and wears ugly clothes but she's actually super uber pretty'

'The guy is the hottest guy in school (Keith is not, I assure you or else I'd have had him elected as prom king) SUDDENLY becomes aware of this ugly girl to find her attractive'

'The nerds, the jocks, the geeks. The cliques are OVERLY intensified'

'All teens are drinking, smoking, doing drugs and making it look cool and even the main character is weak enough to fall for that crap.'

'You haven't had sex yet, you're not cool! So main character has sex! Oh yeah, that's hot…'

That's the most I can think of at the moment. Also, have one more thing to say. Most things that happen in this story are either from my own experiences or my friends. Then the rest and most characters are fiction to tie it all together.

Oh, and now that it matters, sorry the chapter is so short. Just seemed like a good place to stop.


	7. Teapots

I forced out this chapter after not have written anything in a while. With finals coming up I've been distracted. Mostly, reviews would be really nice, and questions or suggestions on where this fanfic could lead. I'm losing ideas here, and going off of personal situations.

VII

Sleeping in class was much easier then Pepper had hoped. All she had to do was cross her arms over the desk and put her head down between the two. Perfect darkness. The temptation of it was astounding. But all she wanted was to rest her eyes a little bit, and so resisted the urge to give in. Pepper must have dozed off; for when she came to, she could here two guys extremely close to her muttering to each other. One on each side of her desk, talking. She concentrated, starting to realize that something serious was going on.

"Go sit down." One was saying calmly, but his tone was deep and sounded a tad threatening.

"I will if you will, why don't you sit down?" the other leaned forward, pressing against her desk and almost pushing it downward. Finally she left the comfort of the darkness and sat up straight in her seat, rubbing her eyes before eyeing the two that stared each other down. On her left was Ben, a blonde haired blue eyed cutey. On her right was a guy she didn't know by name, but he had brown curly hair formed into an afro and brown eyes; one of the Yu-Gi-Oh nerds that would carry their cards around and battle during lunch.

"Go sit down." The afro guy repeated, his tone exactly the same.

"Why are you getting involved anyway? I always mess with Boljit. When did you become his friend?" Pepper frowned, glancing at the guy that sat in front of her. Wearing a blue hoodie the Indian guy didn't seem to be paying attention to either of them. She could recall Ben punching and choke holding the guy all the time. Boljit was a jerk so she never really considered getting involved.

"I just think that you shouldn't do that to him."

"You think you can take me you ugly faggot?"

"Go sit down."

"You're just a piece of shit."

"And you're being a dick."

The two stared each other down as Pepper got irritated and nervous, not liking them talking this way and her desk the only barrier between them launching at each other's throats she waved at them almost in dismissal.

"Both of you go back to your seat, you're blocking my view of the board." They ignored her and she looked around trying to find the teacher as they continued to threaten each other, talking on who could take who and she knew that talk. That talk ends with punches and police. Where was the teacher! Kumiko-sensei finally caught her eye. The Japanese teacher stood in the distance, watching but the other students told her to stay out of it and let them talk it out between themselves. No, no, stupid teacher, stop them! Instead Sensei watched as did the other students as the two got closer against her desk, the barrier getting shorter as they mouthed off to each other in quiet tones. Kumiko-sensei probably couldn't even hear what they were saying to each other.

Suddenly Ben made a move to jump over her desk and suddenly Chris stood up from his seat, the force of it pushed the desk over and he lunged and Pepper screamed as she moved out of the way as her desk was shoved roughly aside, almost up off the ground and Chris stood ominously over Ben who seemed to lose his courage. Chris was a large boy. He was six foot something and his was nothing but bone and muscle. Nothing seemed to hurt him but if it did he never showed it.

"Dame, dame!" The teacher cried, rushing forward. "Chris-kun, Ben-kun, go back to your seat please." They did so unwillingly as Chris walked back to his desk, picking it up and placing it where it belonged. Pepper was still on the ground, very bothered by what just happened before she slowly stands up and drags her desk back to where it belonged and stood it up right. She sighed, letting out her fear through that breathe as she sat back down. For the rest of the period she had to listen to Chris and his friend talk on how they would have beaten up Ben and all that nonsense. To think, it was only the beginning of the day.

Luckily Pepper was able to get to ceramics class in one piece. She rushed down the stairs, dropping her things against the pillar by her table before going to the bake room. Against the walls were metal shelves with labels on them. One shelf was meant for unfinished projects, another for bisque items and another for glaze. She hummed to herself, going to the bisque shelf where all the clay projects had gotten fired or were about to be and were ready to be painted with glaze. She got on her tip toes, peeking over other people's projects before finding hers. Their project for the last two weeks was a teapot five inches in height and width and based off of their favorite artist.

Pepper's happened to be CLAMP. And her teapot was an amateur replica of Mokona. A small teapot, the spout was the creatures arm and its foot got in the way slightly. She was proud of her work even if the ears were standing up instead of drooping down; even if the real Mokona had a tail and she hadn't taken the time to do proper research until afterward. And even if the teapot wouldn't even function properly; she hated tea anyway. Pepper smiled at the happy little Mokona and took it to her table. The top was removed, it cut halfway into the Mokona's jewel on its forehead and she placed it aside so she didn't accidentally break it.

Keith followed her when she passed his table. She skipped to the large metal container where the paint and paintbrushes were kept and he came up behind her as she hummed and found the right size brush.

"Who are Ben and Chris?" The question made Pepper pause as she searched for red paint.

"Ah!" She cried out happily, grabbing the red paint before turning toward Keith. "Ben and Chris? They're guys in my Japanese class. Why?" she frowned to see the worried look on his face.

"You're okay?"

"Uh…yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she laughed, walking back to her seat and he followed, seeming to hover around her.

"It's been circling around the school, Pepper," he began as she sat back in her seat, shaking up the container of paint before taking the teapot and adjusting it in her lap for the perfect angle. "That they were fighting over you."

"I can see where they get that." Pepper considered this, dipping the paint brush and carefully beginning to paint the jewel on Mokona's forehead. "But no, it was about something completely different. My desk was just conveniently placed in between them…apparently."

"Uh huh…" Keith still seemed unhappy but she was too busy concentrating on painting as he went and carried a stool by her. "You want to go somewhere after school?"

"Oh yes." She responded with a huge sigh. "With the school finals just around the corner…I'm getting so stressed…let's go to the park." Pepper smiled at him before putting the teapot back on the table and grabbing the top. He watched her for a moment and his staring was making her blush. They were silent for a moment as Keith watched her.

"Emily has already sent the word out that I've slept with you." Pepper blanched, dropping the paintbrush on the floor as she turned on him.

"How dare that—that…I'll beat her up!" He laughed as she leaned down and picked up the brush and quickly went back to work.

"Yeah, sure you will." Keith smirked, placing an elbow on the table. "Rumors go by fast in this place, you know that. And they are usually always misinterpreted. Of course it would still be easier if you stay away from Chris and Ben; don't want you getting involved."

"Pfff…of course I'm going to get involved." Pepper grinned dipping the paintbrush in the under-glaze. "I always get involved." Keith opened his mouth, about to add something in when a hand and a spray bottle blocked his view of Pepper. She yelped as water was sprayed onto her face and behind her Cody laughed hysterically. She let out a cry of anger as she snatched the bottle from him and left her seat to spray him around the class room. "You could have ruined my teapot!" she screamed, throwing the spray bottle at him when he was too far away for her to spray at. He only continued to laugh as he went and picked it up. After a few more revengeful punches to Cody's side the anger finally died down.

"So you and Keith, huh?" Cody suddenly asked, glancing toward the man who was hovering a few feet away. Pepper glanced at him too and couldn't hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks. She smiled shyly at Cody.

"Yeah, well…"

"They say you slept with—"

"I did not sleep with him!" Cody stared at her for a long moment and Pepper defiantly glared back at him. Cody was a senior who was going to soon graduate; the annoyance of him never doing his work kept her from actually being friendly with him. Soon he shrugged, his eyes catching another student that walked by and he quickly went to follow. Pepper was glad he found someone else to bug, and could only roll her eyes at his antics. She turned around to go back to Keith and was shocked to find him right beside her.

"I don't like him."

"You don't like a lot of people."

"True…doesn't mean anything."


	8. Smut

VIII

Today was supposed to have been a normal Monday. Every Monday was to be the same. The finals were just around the corner and there was no more new material to learn, just reviews to work on. The last of the tests were done and homework assignments turned in. Lunch, as well, was supposed to be normal. Ever since Keith and Pepper started dating he had stopped going to open lunch and stayed at school to eat with her. Today was supposed to be the same as any other.

Keith didn't expect to find Pepper and her friends searching for smut on an electronic device. As he got closer to them carrying his lunch, he could hear Renee reading a sex scene on the strange machine. Everyone was around her, listening like it was story time and Pepper's face was a dark red. The heck kinds of smut were they reading to make Pepper blush like that!

"His kisses left her skin burning with need—" everyone listening burst into a fit of giggles. Keith took note of the new people suddenly in the group. There was the regular Tray, Renee, and Liz; but now two freshmen girls were added in whom Pepper introduced as Tess and Maggie.

"The hell you guys doing?" Keith suddenly asked, interrupting another reading in the smut and everyone looked up at him talking at once except Pepper who's face had became an even darker inhumanly shade.

"We're reading smut!" Taylor declared, nodding his head as he went to take the gadget from Renee who held onto it possessively.

"On what…? What is that thing?"

"It's a Nook, a thing with a lot of books in it! Pepper got it for her birthday!" Renee grinned deviously as she fiddled with the Nook.

"What word should we use to search?"

"Thrust! That one's used a lot, use thrust."

Thrust…right…

Besides that…"Pepper, it's your birthday?"

"Well…" she muttered, bringing her hands to her cheeks as if to hide the blush there. "My birthday is Thursday; I got it yesterday so I'd have more time to read. I'll be 18." Damn…wait, she was older then him? Keith frowned, watching as they all got distracted with the search menu on the Nook which looked like an ipad. Huffing he scooted Taylor over so he could sit by Pepper who nervously kept her eyes averted. Not liking the changing of events, Keith nudged her where she willingly toppled over on her side like a lifeless doll. Astonished, he stared down at her, expecting something out of her but nothing came.

"Pepper?" No answer. "Pepper…" He began again, his eyes narrowing in annoyance before he sighed and tore of a bit of chicken from his plate and hovered it over her mouth. She snatched it from him, quickly chewing and swallowing before sitting back up again. "Now talk to me."

"I-It's just…embarrassing…now that you know I read smut." Pepper reached over to grab a french-fry from his plate but he smacked her hand away in which she pouted. "I don't read it for the smut! Most are really good simple stories, and it was free anyway!" Keith took a bite of his chicken, staring at her and doubting her story. Closet pervert…

"Well then…" he began, leaning over her and whispering huskily in her ear, "Instead of just reading it, why don't you live it?" A small sound escaped her lips as her breath hitched. The reaction made him tingle all over and he leaned in closer, breathing against her ear. What other noises could she make? Before he could even imagine the thought Pepper shoved him away, starting out excuses as she fidgeted nervously. She was so cute.

"Awe, Pepper, just give in to your desires!" Renee called out, handing Pepper the nook back as she huffed, turning her head up in defiance.

"Nevah! He'll have to marry me first—Agh!" Keith pounced on her, wrapping her in his arms and holding her close as they both fell on their sides.

"Marry me then!"

"You're crazy!"

"I want to be the bride's maid!"

"Can be a Japanese themed wedding!"

"Get rich then I'll marry you."

"You're shallow."

"No! I'm sensible."

They all laughed, losing themselves into talk of weddings and smut as Pepper sat herself back up again with Keith clinging to her, his arms tightly around her waist. Something about holding her just felt right and she seemed to have no complaints about it. Even with today being strange, he could at least hope it to be a happy day. Things seemed to be doing fine…until they got to Ceramics class.

Keith put his things down at his table, watching the door for Pepper to arrive for their shared 6th hour period. He smiled as she entered, dropping her things and rushing past him making sure to push him in the process. He grinned, enjoying the contact with her way of saying hello when distracted. Keith followed her into the kiln room where she searched for her finished teapot, completely glazed and baked. He came up behind her, glancing through the shelves until their eyes both fell on the teapot.

"Oh no…" Pepper breathed out, frowning as she stared at the Mokona teapot. He winced, looking at it. The teapot was crafted and painted just fine, although the labeled 'red' ended up being a brown color. The problem was the high fire glaze, which seemed to have come off in spots all over. "It looks…it looks mutated!" she sniffled; her voice catching and he realized that she was on the verge of crying.

"I-It's not that bad." Keith quickly intervened, reaching over and grabbing the teapot. It felt rough all over, leaving bumps of glaze and parts missing and weak. She didn't respond, staring at it as if it was her worst enemy. Contempt formed in her eyes and she sneered at it before turning away.

"I worked so hard…all my other projects were ruined—"

"They weren't ruined—"

"—Because of bad paint. First the Bird Vase wouldn't come out the right color! Then the Lily Vase ended up having green moldy paint from some sort of distribution! And now…now this!" she let out another sob and he sighed, putting the teapot back so he had his hands empty to move and hold her close. "I was being so careful…"

"I know, I know…" he soothed, "Things like this are bound to—"

"Every time!" he nodded, patting her head as she let out her frustration by ranting about each ceramics project given. She took the time to point out everything that was wrong with each one. Keith just let her rant until she calmed down, they would never have left the kiln room if she didn't get a hold of herself. No one likes people staring at them while they cried. Pepper didn't look at the teapot again. And if she didn't take it home, Mrs. Lockhart would throw it away. "It belongs in the trash anyway." Had been her reply.

Keith sighed again, moving to sit beside her as she stared depressingly at the paint that stained the table. He rubbed her back and she leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the table.

So close to being a happy Monday…


End file.
